Summer Infinity Wars
by Lord Ashwood the 42nd
Summary: Natsuki has invited Kenji to help out with her out with preparations for her great grandma's 90th birthday party. But he has no idea what he's getting into with one of the craziest and strangest family in the realms. But even with the most powerful family on earth will it be enough to take on an AI who gets loose in the digital world of OZ with the power to control the real world?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a story that ashxryuko27 aka Infinity Ash asked me to make for him. It will have many of the elements from**_ **Summer Wars** _ **but in the setting of the Infinity Ash stories. I will continue on my own stories as well with the next chapter of MLP season 5 and another chapter of Reborn from the Ashes later this month. Hope you all enjoy this story and remember to add a review or comment below.**_

 _ **Welcome to the land of OZ.**_

 _ **OZ is a virtual world where people from across the globe can come together online to enjoy themselves.**_

 _ **Reaching the land of OZ is a snap! Your personal computer, television or even your cell phone can take you there.**_

 _ **Now, it's time for you to experience OZ firsthand.**_

 _ **First, take a moment to create your own unique avatar.**_

 _ **It's the digital body you'll use as you explore OZ.**_

 _ **It's totally customizable. From clothing to hairstyle, the sky is the limit.**_

 _ **Aww, what a cute avatar!**_

 _ **Your personal information is safe, thanks to the most advanced encryption system known to man.**_

 _ **You're free to enjoy OZ without a care in the world.**_

 _ **Make sure to visit our mall, where you can buy all sorts of music, movies and cuisine.**_

 _ **You can even purchase cars or real estate or book a vacation.**_

 _ **If it's for sale, you'll find it here.**_

 _ **We also host a wide array of specialty shops.**_

 _ **Many real high-end fashion houses are represented within OZ.**_

 _ **Dress your avatar in the hottest new styles!**_

 _ **However, our most prized function is ease of communication.**_

 _ **In OZ, all speech is universally translated in real time so people from around the globe can talk to each other.**_

 _ **At present there are four million communities.**_

 _ **Like sports? Go break a virtual sweat in any event you can imagine.**_

 _ **We also offer unparalleled business connectivity.**_

 _ **Corporations throughout the world maintain branches in OZ.**_

 _ **You can even set up an office and cyber-commute.**_

 _ **Many administrative agencies and local governments have opened service kiosks here.**_

 _ **Use your avatar to pay your taxes or file documents with the push of a button.**_

 _ **Finally, say hello to John and Yoko, the guardian angels of OZ.**_

 _ **We're all so pleased to meet you.**_

 _ **A world of friendship and fun awaits you.**_

 _ **Travel to OZ today!**_

 _And now the news at noon for Monday, July 26_ _th_ _, 2061_

 _Early this morning the Arawashi asteroid probe abandoned its prior path to join up the U.N. Cosmic Fleet near the asteroid belt and took up orbit around the Earth. Although the Arawashi has been plagued with malfunctions over the course of its mission, it's slated to release the capsule of the Matokawa asteroid core samples as scheduled. Meanwhile, in other news the…_

Deep inside the central mainframe of OZ; two code workers were doing some routing checks on the system. They are Kenji Koiso and Takashi Sakuma of Kuonji High School in Tokyo, Japan. One of which was feeling depressed with himself as they worked from their dormitory room.

"I was so close to representing Japan." Kenji moaned outload. Takashi gave him a side glance.

"You still depressed over that? Get over it."

"Right at the end, I choked." He continued to groan as he worked on the security measures, but the moaning was getting on Takashi's nerves.

"Seriously, let it go. All this moping you're doing is driving me nuts! Hey, let's choose a theme for this summer. How 'bout girls? Perfect, huh? Watermelon, fireworks, Pokémon safari, and girls, that's summer!"

But Kenji gave out a sigh. "I'll stick to watermelon and fireworks. Hey, it's been working for me so far." Just them the door burst opened making the two students jump in surprise. There in the door was a pretty girl with long light blue hair. Her name is Natsuki Uzumaki.

"Hey, you want a job?" she asked.

"Well, that's kinda what we're doing." Takashi replied.

"You are?" she asked a little surprised.

Takashi smiled and pushed up his glasses. "Yeah. We run maintenance checks on OZ."

"You work for OZ? Really? Awesome!"

"Nah, we're just part-time code monkeys. Pretty routine."

"Well, it was worth a try." Natsuki groaned in frustration and let her head drop some. "Darn it! Well that's it then. I guess I'll just have to deal with it."

Then Kenji jumped to his feet. "Hold on a second, Natsuki! Maybe I can help you." She turned back with hopeful look. But Takashi stood and pointed to the computer.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Kenji looked back at the screen then sat down in defeat.

"I guess he's right. I'm sorry, Natsuki."

Natsuki frowned but slowly turned back to the door. "That's too bad. It's not even a real job! All you'd have to do is go on a trip out to the country with me."

That perked Takashi's interest. "Wait! I'll do it!" Kenji was shocked. "Huh? You just said ...Well, then, then get us both in!"

Natsuki gave a sly smile. "Two might get complicated." This left both Kenji and Takashi confused. "All I need's one. So, who's it gonna be?"

The next day Natsuki was waiting at the Tokyo Train Station then she saw her 'friend' arrive.

"Kenji! Hey, I'm over here!" Kenji was running up to her a little flushed but happy to see again today. "Sorry I'm late."

"Nope you're right on time. I bet you that Sakuma would have taken all morning."

"Whatever needs doing, just say the word and I'm on it."

"Thanks a lot. For starters, how 'bout grabbing these?" at her feet were large bags filled with souvenirs, presents, toys and other gifts. So, he picked them up and they went over to the ticket both. Natsuki got the tickets. "Two tickets for the 10:45 Sky Train to Viridian City, Kanto of the Pokémon Islands."

"Viridian City in Kanto?"

"Yep! It's great-grandma's birthday party. Our relatives are coming in from all over the world and other realms, so we could use a little extra help. Oh, Viridian City isn't our destination though. We're going all the way to Pallet Town." She gave a cheer poss. Kanji staggered a bit at the news as they moved up the stairs to the stations platforms.

"What? You mean that your great grandma lives in the same town as Ash Ketchum; the Hero of Earth and the Greatest Pokémon Master who has ever lived?!"

Natsuki gave a teasing smile. "Yes, she does; she even knows him personally." Kenji just gaped at her. "How?" he asked as they boarded the Sky Train. They took their seats across the aisle from each other. "Simple she his mom." As Kenji's eyes grew wider and his mouth hanged open. "Which makes me his Granddaughter." The sound of Kenji's scream was all but drowned out by the horn of the train as is left the station and took off to the sky heading to the Pokémon Islands.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a lot of introductions and saying who is who. I will leave a comment to show what do all of Ash's Children look like but also check out** ** __** ** _ashxryuko27_** **site to get a better understanding of how they all got there and what they look like.**

On board the train Natsuki continued their talk.

"Sakuma mentioned you came really close to representing Japan in something." Kenji jumped at the question and blushed mildly.

"Oh, come on! What's all the blushing about?"

Kenji went on to open his bento box "Well, I almost got to go to the Math Olympics this year."

"Wait, Olympics? For math? Hey, you must be pretty good then, huh?" she was impressed.

"Good thing, because I suck at everything else..."

"Seriously? Then show me what you got!" she smiled leaning towards him. He blushed at her closeness but agreed. "All right. Tell me both the year and the day that you were born."

"Okay. It was on July 19th, 2043"

"On a Sunday." Natsuki gasped "That's what day of the week July 19th, 2043 was. It was a Sunday."

She slumped back into her seat in pure amazement. "You're saying you memorized all the dates?"

Kenji chuckled "No, I used modular arithmetic." She faced palmed almost into her lunch. "So... did I get it right?" she gave a weak chuckle. "Uh, I don't even know what day it was."

"Can I ask about you family?" Kenji suddenly asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are all the stories true about Ash all the adventures he had and the world he encountered?"

Natsuki beamed at him with overwhelming pride. "Yep, my grandpa is the greatest man how has ever lived and has accomplished more in his lifetime than whole nations have only dreamed of doing. And thoughts stories you have heard fall utterly short." Which made Kenji sweat with nervousness.

After a couple more, hours they finally made it to Viridian City. They departed from the station and made their way to the buses. "Oh, I forgot how old is your great-grandma turning?"

"My great-grandma's turning 90 in a couple of days. Crazy, huh?"

"Really! She was born in 1971? Talk about a full life!"

As they waited for the bus a 5'9" woman in her late thirties with short black hair with dark red tips and gold colored eyes. Wearing a white huntress' outfit and caring a massive twin crescent bladed scythe on her back. With her was a seven-year-old boy with sharp yellow eyes, brown hair, and cat ears.

"Natsuki? Natsuki, it is you! My God!" the woman cried out pulling Natsuki in for a hug.

"Aunt Summer! It's been forever!" Natsuki replied with joy.

"I've missed you!" they said together and the two laughed out load.

They all boarded the bus, but one last family jumped on. There was tall woman about 6'2" with hazel eyes. She looked to be in her mid-forties with long raven hair tied into a ponytail that went to her knees. With her was a ten-year-old girl with long blonde hair tied into pigtails. Once she saw Natsuki she beamed and moved over to them.

"Aunt Sonata!" Natsuki cried and jumped up to hug her.

"Natsuki, your looking well." Then Natsuki turned her attention to the girl.

"Hey Usagi, how's my favorite cousin?"

She smiled then 'Pow!' she hit her in the gut as Natsuki coughed and slumped to her knees.

"I'm getting stronger Nee-san!" but her head quickly received a good slap to the head.

"Usagi! You promised not to start fights while we're visiting Granny." Sonata scolded

But the girl only nodded rubbing the bump on her head. As they traveled down the dusty highway Sonata and Summer talked with Kenji.

"Kid, we used to kick butt!" Summer smirked with pride "These days we got nothing. No factories, no mines, not even a measly wholesale store! I still can't hardly believe it when I see Granny's New Year's cards pouring in. Big politicians and CEOs! Man, it's nuts!"

Sonata agreed "Yeah its nuts. I keep hearing that they want dad to run for the next election for the United Nations again." Kenji gapped at that thought but Summer and Natsuki burst into laughter.

"Dad as the next Secretary-General?! No way he will never go for it." Summer continue to laugh.

The bus traveled came to Pallet Town passing though to the small town. Natsuki point out the lab of the once great Samuel Oak; the Pokémon researcher and active poet. But unknown to the kids and the teens Summer and Sonata gazed at the building with mix feelings. Sonata gazed at it with a somber expression while Summer full out glared at it. The bus quickly made its way the other side of the town which was up on a hillside. They came to a stop and all filed out of the bus. After it left they saw two more people standing on the other side of the road near a stone path way up the hill.

"Welcome home!"

"Thanks Nana! Hi Uncle Takashi!"

The woman was 5'9" with short brown hair holding the hand of a girl with short red hair tied into small pigtails. Next to them was probably the tallest man Kenji had ever seen. He was 7' tall with a massive warrior's body. He wore a tradition Japanese jimbe with a red band tied around his head. He looked very stoic. They all started up the hill as the kids all ran up ahead with Takashi and Natsuki watching them. While the women mingled and Kenji haling all their stuff.

"Yeah, maybe that's why Granny says such terrifying things sometimes, even now at the ripe old age of 90." Nana smiled.

"It's that ninja blood, I'm telling ya." Nodded Summer.

Sonata looked over at Kenji "Oh, she's gonna have fun with you!" and they all laughed out load. As they made it to the top of the hill Kenji looked up amazement. There before him was a massive Japanese castle. They approached the main entrance they were greeted by an older woman with waist length black hair in a purple kimono with a katana tied at her hips.

"Welcome everyone. Kids there are some watermelons in the back with you grandpa and the Pokémon are out too so have fun." The kids cheered and ran off. Then she turned her attention to the rest. "Takashi, Summer go help in the kitchen. Dawn and Sakura are their now. And Summer make sure your mother stays out of the kitchen. She been taking the cookies again." Summer gave an embarrassed chuckle and followed Takashi.

"Now make yourself comfortable. Dinner will be ready by Six."

Then Kenji step forward. "Uh, excuse me, ma'am. I just wanted to wish you the very best. Happy 90th birthday." He gave a proper bow but Natsuki and the woman gasped in shock.

'Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him.' The woman thought as a tick mark blossomed on her forehead.

"Uh... that's very sweet, but it's my mother-in-law's birthday." She twitched.

After some serious apologizing Kenji and Natsuki followed the woman who turned out to be Lady Satsuki; Natsuki great aunt. As they walked Natsuki lean in to talk with Kenji.

"I know I should have mentioned this before, but when you meet my great-grandma, just go along with whatever I say."

"Okay...What are you gonna say?"

In another part of the house was an old woman with silver hair with a few traces of auburn tied up into a high bun. Her name is Delia Ketchum; proud mother and retired ninja master. She was in a light green kimono playing cards with two young and very beautiful women. The eldest had aura of colors in her hair; soft blue, green, and pink. She skin was pure white with a pink kimono with different size sun's over it. The younger has dark blue hair which went with her midnight blue skin. She wore a light blue kimono with many crescent moons on it. Then the door slides open with Satsuki and the two teens on their knees.

"Mother." Satsuki said with a smile and moved over to let the others in. "Some of the kids have arrived and some more will be coming in as well. Can you please help with them as we get dinner together your highnesses?" she gave a bow to them. Kenji was gapping and bowed too. 'Then Ketchum's know royalty too?!'

Both women smiled and got up from the table. "We'll continue the game later and maybe have Ash, Rey and Simon join too." Said Delia.

"Of course, mother." The eldest said with a quick bow. The younger one hugged Delia. "love you mom."

"Love you both." She smiled then turned to Natsuki and Kenji. He was till coming to grips that the two young beautiful women were this old woman's mother.

"I'm home, Granny!" Natsuki smiled hugging her warmly.

"Oh! You came."

"I was worried. They told me you'd been sick."

Delia smiled "Summer heat. That's all. Stayed out too long in the sun." then she turned her attention to Kenji. "Who is this?"

"Remember what I promised?" Natsuki whispered to her.

Kenji sat on his knees in front of them.

"Th-that's the boy?" Delia asked.

"Yep, Kenji Koiso."

Kenji started to speak but still overwhelmed. "Er, pleased to meet you. Natsuki and I are both in the physics club at school, so when she asked me …" but Natsuki cough to shut him up.

"Yeah, so, we're going out."

Kenji was dumbfounded. "Huh?"

Delia was also shocked "Going out?"

Natsuki smiled "Yeah. Kenji's my fiancé actually."

'What is happening.' Kenji thought looking at Natsuki.

"Fiancé?"

"Yep, fiancé."

The two looked from Natsuki to each other in silence. "Well then..."

Kenji leaned over to Natsuki. "Um, Natsuki? What the heck is going on?"

"Kenji." Delia said with some authority. This snapped Kenji back to his original position.

"This great-granddaughter of mine is no pushover. Are you man enough to make my Natsuki happy?"

Kenji was sweating as Natsuki motioned to be strong. "Huh? Oh! Er, maybe, um, well …"

"I'm asking you if you're man enough."

"Er, yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I… guess."

"Man, enough to die for her?"

Kenji stared straight into her yes catching his breathe. "Yes."

After some time, Delia smiled "Lucky girl!" she then took out a wrapped gift. "Here, Natsuki. Congrats."

"Ah, the morning glory yukata! Oh, thank you." She hugged the yukata to her heart.

Delia turned her attention back to Kenji "Kenji, please enjoy your stay. I am very honored to meet you."

Kenji quickly bowed too. "No, the honor's all mine! Thank you for your hospitality."

Later the two were out back the garage to talk.

"I'm sorry."

"I can't do it." Kenji said with much discouragement.

"Come on! It's the easiest part-time job in the world."

"I can't do it!"

"Just pretend you're my boyfriend, okay? Granny and the rest of the family have to think we're a couple."

Kenji stuttered "N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no, absolutely not! Natsuki, I've never even taken a girl out on a date."

Natsuki grabbed his hands holding them tightly "I don't wanna let Granny down. I'm not trying to trick everyone, but they said she was really sick, so I told her she couldn't die before she met my awesome boyfriend, AKA you. So, you'll help me, right?"

Kenji who was blushing like a rose just nodded looking at their hands touching "Yeah. I guess I can help out."

Natsuki smiled "Oh, you're the greatest! Okay. Then from now on you should act really lovey-dovey around me."

"Huh?"

"And I've got your backstory. Your family is old, you're going to Tokyo U, and you just spent a year in America. Pretty much sums it up."

Kenji counted on his fingers "Old family, Tokyo U, studying abroad... But, but that's the exact opposite of me!"

Natsuki smiled "So we're good?"

"No, we're not good!"

Natsuki gave a pout "What happened to "whatever needs doing..."?" Kenji froze at the promise

"It's only four days. As soon as we are gone, I'll tell 'em we broke up. Pretty please!" Kenji slumped but agreed. It would be a long four days.

Outside in the back the kids were playing around with the Pokémon that lived on the ranch next to the castle. There sitting on the steps watching over the kids was a man in his mid-sixties but at first glance who would swear he was that he was in his early forties. He had some grey strips in his wild untamed hair. Some scruffiness to his face with some hair on his chin but the most recognizable feature was his two 'z' shape birthmarks on his cheeks. And right next to him was a Pikachu how instead of black tips on his ears and tail had turned gray with the passing of time.

"I guess we are both getting older, right buddy." He said scratching behind the Pokémon's ears.

"Cha." It agreed. The kids played as four people floated down from the sky each holing a giggling child who all wanted to fly around again.

Just then more cars arrived. One was a box truck with three men and one women, the other was a bike with a side car with a man and his sister in it, last was an old Ford model T family car pulled up with three men and two women. The ones in the truck; one was an older man in his mid-fifties and his wife with blue and white hair. The other man looked like his mom with the white and blue hair. The last man was tall with messy brown hair. On the bike was man with blue messy hair with a yellow and purple streak in his bans and purple eyes. And his sister was a very beautiful with long and wavy bright red hair and stunning blue eyes.

"Thanks for the lift Auran." She said getting out of the side car and heading to the backyard.

Auran took his helmet off and shouted to his half-sister.

"Natasha your helmet." She turned and threw it back to him.

Those in the Model T slowly followed out. Two of the men were famous Pokémon trainers. The man driving was shouting insults at the other guys for their lateness while the twin girls just gigged. Inside were two women both in their mid-sixties but you would have never guessed. One was tall with her hair tied into three buns using the force to change all the lightbulbs in a room. Right behind her was a woman with purple skin using her magic to clean the room. Not far from the Kitchen was another woman holding a baby while watching the T.V. with her son playing of the nation baseball league. So many people were here working a getting ready and many more on their way.

Later that night everyone gathered together for dinner Natsuki sat next to Kenji to help with introductions.

"Okay! Introduction time. Now Granny Delia has five children; Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, then her twins Ash and Rey, and final Simon who was adopted when he was ten. And that there is wife Nia with their son Kamina."

"And is every bit my son except of blood." Delia smiled proudly at Simon wo grinned back. Natsuki continued "Now Grandpa Ash has twelve wives, and each has a family, so we will go by marriage. First, we have my grandma Ryuko with her sister Satsuki, her eldest who is also my mom; Nodika and my uncle Matoi. Then we have aunt Twilight; she's the princess of friendship with her son Auran the master of magic. He as family too but they'll come here tomorrow. Next, we have Aunt Yoko with her daughter Kiki with her kids; Ryohei who is in the baseball tournament and her new born girl Miku. Over there is aunt Mikasa with her kids Takashi with his wife Nana and their little girl Kana and Aunt Alice, and her husband Yorihiko is middle child of three brothers that married into our family. Next to them is Kara aka Supergirl with her son Allen. Over here is Diana formerly known as Wonder Woman with her two children; Sonata with her daughter Usagi, and that's Christopher the Spartan. Now over there is Aunt Serena with her son Kieto the current champion of the Kalos region. Next to them is Aunt Dawn with her son Natsu with his daughter Sakamoto. Over here is Aunt Kari with her son Linus who as his own family that will come tomorrow too. Here is Aunt Sypha with her daughter Natasha. Aunt Sakura with her twin daughters Nami and Ayami. Nami is the one who's married and pregnant. And finally, we have Aunt Ruby with her daughter Summer with her son David. Did you get all that?"

Kenji just nodded at the family. "Uum, yeah, more or less."

Serena chuckled "Well, you get the idea."

All the Ketchum's gave a polite bow. "Please to meet you!"

Kenji bowed back "Thank you for having me." They all started digging into dinner.

"Wow, I'm amazed the Granny gave Natsuki's boyfriend the okay." Said Kiki still surprised.

"No kidding. Every time I brought a boy home, she was so mean he'd run back to the bus stop!

Tokyo U., studied abroad, old family. Of course, you like some. Quite the renaissance man." Ayami complimented.

Natasha nodded drinking her soda. "Almost sounds too good to be true."

"Maybe this spinster club should take some notes." Simon laughed drinking his beer and eating some shishimi.

Natasha glared at him. "Uncle Simon, I can bring myself a husband anytime I want to do it!"

Ash then lean over the table to look at Kenji "Hey, let me ask you." Kenji spluttered be addressed by Ash himself "When's the due date?"

"Huh?"

Ash gave a cheeky smile "You know, for the baby." Luna spitted put her beer in shock and Ryuko pushed Ash in the arm.

"Stop being a perv. What is wrong with you?" Sypha glared at her husband."

"He only came to say hello." Added Ryuko.

Ash just looked a little surprised "Huh? But I thought he came to say hello, because he got her in a family way. You've done it, right? What am I saying? You are a collage man. Of course, you've done it." Kenji went redder than ever at the mere thought of that.

"Just drink your beer." Kara said pouring him another glass.

Simon laughed loudly "Oh, let him ask! Our Kenji is gonna be family soon enough!"

Celestia sipped her tea then said "Mother's permission is all the approval that she will need.

You know how things work in this family."

Delia smiled at everyone "That's right and Kenji will make a wonderful addition to the family. These eyes of mine have never deceived me. The Ketchum Family has no need of mediocre man. Not while his family and town to protect."

"Here here." Everyone cheered giving a large toast and clanking of glasses. Kenji just looked on in utter surprise that the family in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

The dinner was very entertaining. Everyone enjoyed the well-made meals and drank to their hearts content. Later that night the other brothers of Yorihiko; Kunihiko husband to Kiki and Katsuhiko husband to Ayami. Both where medics who worked at the Viridian and Cerulean City's emergency response teams. Some heated arguments came up over who gets the last of Serena's famous ratatouille. It boiled down to Mikasa and Kiki in an arm wrestling contest with Mikasa as the winner. After dinner was done some broke off to take a bath. The Ketchum's had a large bath section and could be divided for men and women. Natsuki took care of giving the little kids a bath while the rest of the family cleaned up dinner ready for their turn. Kenji was walk around aimlessly talking to Takashi Sakuma.

"Stupid rock-paper-scissors. I shoulda cheated. You get to be her boyfriend, man! I am terminally jealous."

Kenji just gave slight groan "There's nothing to be jealous of. It's a job."

"But still! The granddaughter of Ash Ketchum. Hey, are you having fun at least?"

"Uh... I don't do well around strangers."

Sakuma groaned at his friend's lack of excitement "Stop being all emo, seriously. You're getting to sleep in the same room as the most popular girl at our school! Hey, you're playing her boyfriend, right? You two should get nice and cuddly." He joked but Kenji blushed and began to sweat bullets.

"Wh-What! Cuddly? What are you talking about?"

"Aha! Good luck, man! Later." 'CLICK'

Kenji looked at his phone in disbelief but looked around noticing he was lost. He wondered for a little bit till he saw a light, he came up to find a tanned boy who was playing on his computer. Then he stopped and looked at Kenji. He had a serious look about him.

"Need something?"

Kenji just gazed at him for a moment but replied "Um, I'm kind of lost."

The boy pointed to the hallway to the left of them. "The bathroom's back there, to the right." Then he returned to his computer.

"Oh! Well, thanks then. How come... you're hanging out all the way over here?" but the boy never replied.

Kenji got his bath towel and toiletries together and was going to the bath-wing, but he noticed that everyone was staring at a man who was kneeling in front of Pikachu who was letting the man pet him.

"Come here, Pikachu It's me. Don't you remember me?" the man was in his mid-sixties with long spikey hair with long strips of grey in it. He was tall but lengthy. But he had everyone's attention.

"Why are you here?" Simon said coldly standing up.

"It's my house. How's that for a reason?" he replied which pissed many off.

"Like hell it is, you thief!" Ryuko yelled out standing at well.

"You have no claim for this to be your house." Sypha said sternly.

"What makes you think you can walk in here?" Ruby said with some venom.

Celestia walked in front of everyone but glared down at the man. "You should leave with what dignity you have left."

"You're still as unpleasant as ever, Celestia. You haven't changed a bit." He began to walk up to the room.

Ash finally spoke up. "Oh, you're a fine one to talk. You ungrateful ass!" he stood up sharply. "Now you're sneaking back in here ten years later. What's the matter with you?"

But the man seemed unfazed by this which surprised Kenji. Ash was the most powerful person in the world and, yet this man seems un moved. The man looked around seeing everyone he knew.

"The gang's all here. Why?"

Allen spoke up "We're throwing a birthday party on Sunday."

"For who?"

Everyone glanced over to Delia who was gazing down at the man. "Gary."

Kenji looked in total surprise. "Gary?"

The once famous researcher Samuel Oak's grandson Gary Oak stood before them and smiled at Granny. "Hey, the old hag. I figured you'd be dead."

Suddenly Ryuko, Satsuki, Luna and Sakamoto drew their respective swords, Ruby, Yoko, and Kiki had brought out sniper rifles. Twilight, Auran, Sypha, and Natasha pulled out magical staffs each with their own color of magic. Ash balled his fist and blue fire from his aura coated his hands. Everyone else was either glaring at Gary or looking at those who are ready to end him.

"You dare speak to my Mother with such vulgar!" Luna shouted. But Delia spoke up. "Everyone."

Everyone lowered their weapons or powered down their magic and or aura. Delia took one last sip of her tea then looked back at Gary. "I assumed you'd died in some gutter years ago."

Gary laughed "You'll hit a hundred easy before you croak."

"Maybe so. Have you … eaten yet?"

"I don't need any of your food. As places go, Pokémon Kanto stinks. It's always humid and sticky. The streets are all dirty and there's too damn many beedrills. But the beer's good at least."

Just then Natsuki walked in "Uncle? Uncle Wabisuke!" she smiled running up to him.

Gary was surprised "Natsuki? Is that you?"

"Oh, my god. You came back!" she yelled as she tackled him to the floor.

"Thanks!"

"Natsuki, you get away from him!" Ryuko spat in discuss.

"Huh? How come? It's Uncle Wabisuke!"

After that introduction of Gary everyone broke off to do their own thing many of the guys including Kenji went to the bath-wing. Most of the girls went to the kitchen to clean up dinner's many dishes. Natsuki kept Gary busy with a game of Hanafuda. With the ladies.

"Has it really been ten years?" Diana spoke up after the dishes were cleaned she leaded on the pantry door.

Sonata sipped her coffee. "Time sure does fly mom."

"Um, so who is Wabisuke?" Nana asked.

Kari gave a shock 'o' "Oh, that's right. You never would've met him, would you?"

"Trust me, it's a long story." Twilight muttered snacking on some almonds.

Celestia sealed up the last of the tea leaves and turned to everyone. "Why beat around the bush? My mother adopted him. He was the grandson of Samuel Oak; a great Pokémon researcher and poet. About a year or so after the war with Organization 8 Professor Oak died of a heart attack. Gary had no else in his life, so Delia adopted him."

"Okay but what caused him to leave for ten years?" Nana asked.

"He and Ash had a nasty fight which lead to a pretty bad fall out between them." Said Alice looking down at her tea. "It was over how the family need to progress. Around twenty years ago we the Ketchum's had gained a lot of attention. We had our names of five steel works across the globe, a diamond mine in O'Russia, a chain of restaurants with Granny's name on them." Then Kara took over next. "But one-day Ash decided to sell off all of our asset off into money start building this house. He said he wanted a place where everyone in the family could stay and come together but in reality, he was retiring from the Pokémon Master position and wanted to spend more time with everyone. Being a Pokémon Master kept him away for so long, months on end."

Sakura took over "Gary was opposed to it but followed through regardless. Then one day a letter was sent to use from the United Nations' Traditionalist Party asking if Ash would be their nominee for the 2050 election. Gary thought that was the main reason Ash was retiring. To be the Sectary General of the UN. But Ash wasn't interested. Gary got angry and confronted Ash about it. They talked for nearly three hours until curses and swear words were being used.'

Natasha finished up. "He left the house and went to Granny's house and that ungrateful punk had the nerve to sell what little property Granny had left and go traipsing off to America with the money! America! Can you believe it? Geez, who does that?"

In the bath house Ash, Simon, Auran, Kamina Kenji, Natsu, Kieto, Matoi, Allen, Christopher, Linus, Yorihiko, Kunihiko, and Katsuhiko all enjoyed the water but not the now company of Gary.

"Say Dad." Allen spoke up. "What happened between you and Gary?"

Ash looked over to his son then his other sons, grandsons, and son in laws and Kenji. He gave a heavy sigh and shift in the pool.

"Gary and I had a fight over the path I had chosen for myself and the family. Most of you except properly you Kenji. I sold a lot of our assets and companies that had the Ketchum name on them. I sold them in preparation of my retirement, so I can spend more time with wives, my children, and my grandkids. Then the UN wanted me to run for office I had refused it. Gary confronted me about that. Most of the money I had made from those companies went to charities and non-profit organizations. He wanted to know why I was doing this in a way ruining what ever chance of the Ketchum name being an immortal name."

"But we have left our mark on history." Simon retorted. "The war against Organization 8 meant nothing to him?"

"Gary never fought in the war." Ash said stoically "I think he wanted to make something of himself with what we had on hand, but I already made the decision and he challenged me. Saying I was not thinking of our family's future, but when I tried to explain why I was doing it he called me a weak and pathetic dreamer." Ash sighed again. Things went further south. We yelled insults and curses even fought a little, but he left swearing he would make something of himself with out us. Then he went to Mom's house and sold off the last pieces of property she had left and ran off with the money." Ash looked over at Kenji with a small smile. "Some family aren't we, kid?" Ash gave a chuckle which made everyone else smile too. Late that night Kenji was all ready for bed but couldn't sleep. All of what had happened today and the whole idea od being part of this family was over whelming.

"What am I doing here?" Just then his phone ran with a notice of a text. On it was a strange set of numbers. Kenji stared at it then pulled out his pen and paper and went to work. After several hours of mathematics and number crunching he finished it. He texted his response and sent it back. Then it vibrated suddenly with a creepy smiley face on it.

"Aah! What the heck...?"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning came with beautiful skies and clear view of the broken moon setting in the west. Many of the Ketchum house hold were already up or getting up. Delia was out in her garden tending to the flowers and vegetables there with the help of Diana and Celestia. Yoko, Ruby and Kiki where practicing their shooting skills with a couple of cans 5 miles away with Natsu being the judge. In the kitchen Serena, Dawn, and Kieto were preparing breakfast. Ash and Satsuki ware training Sakamoto with their katana's. Luna, Takashi, and Nia played with the some of the kids. Mikasa, Sypha, Alice and Natasha had a little Bible devotion. Supergirl, Allen and Christopher left to patrol the world to lend a helping hand if need be. Summer, Sonata, Ryuko, Sakura, and Ayami cleaned up the children's beds and put the futons away. Ruby, Matoi, Linus, Simon, Twilight and Pikachu went to the water pump to wash up and brush their teeth. Natsuki tried to get Gary to get involved with getting the house ready for the party for the day after tomorrow.

Kenji was still sleeping but was rudely interrupted. Usagi and David jumped on top of him and shook him to be awaken.

"Get up! Out of bed, criminal! Get up!" After some time, Kenji was dressed and dragged from his bed the two kids over to the TV.

 _The damage seems to be spreading. Wouldn't you agree?_

"I just wanna sleep!" cried Kenji.

"Quiet! You see? Is too his face!" Usagi smirked to David.

"No doubt about it. This is him." He replied. Kenji stared at the screen in disbelief, on the screen was a picture of himself with a black bar across his eyes.

 _Immediate decisive action needs to be taken._

 _Now, let's take another look at the photo our staff obtained of the reported mastermind behind this attack. Hmm, looks young, doesn't he? A college student perhaps? Maybe even high school._

"That picture! It's me!" Kenji cried out in shock.

Then the pictures of OZ started pouring through. Some much of the site was defaced and most of the economical and governments sections were in total disarray. The News announcer continued.

 _Hard to believe this baby-faced boy hacked into the land of OZ's maintenance server._

 _He turned the whole place on its head in the course of just one night._

 _Experts are saying that system repairs will take quite some time._

 _Probably just a prank._

 _Inconvenient not being able to check my email though._

 _But OZ is ubiquitous now._

 _Its usage is as common as that of cell phones, right?_

 _Indeed._

 _Global society depends on OZ access for everything from shopping and online chat to vital business operations._

 _Maybe it is just a prank, but they're gonna throw the book at this kid nonetheless._

 _I couldn't've put it better myself. Also, this work means…_

"Throw the book at him?" David asked.

Usagi smirked "Means he's busted!" And the two bursts into laughter.

Summer was passing by with a basket of laundry she noticed the three. "Okay, breakfast is ready! What's so funny?"

Kenji panicked and turned off the TV and for safe measure unplugged the TV too.

"Hey! Breakfast!" someone called out making Kenji panic more. He started to wonder around looking for the computer the kid was using.

"Where was that kid? Oh, man!" He soon found the boy and his computer. "There you are!"

The boy looked up at Kenji with a confused stare "Did you do this?"

"Hey, let me use your computer!"

"That was really rude. "So, this time, how 'bout you try asking me nicely?" he glared.

Kenji sat on his knees and gave a proper bow "'Kay... I hate to impose, but might I trouble you for the use of your computer, sir?" The boy moved over and slid his computer to Kenji. "Thanks a lot!" He went in and tried to enter is account but every time it went to lock or failed login.

"No way..."

"Why are you freaking out?" the boy asked taking a swig of orange juice.

"Someone used my account to hack into OZ! That's why!"

"Gotcha. You're the fall guy."

Kenji groaned in misery "What am I supposed to...?"

"Try calling customer service."

"Oh yeah!" he pulled out his phone and dial the customer service. "Hi, tech support? Somebody ha—" but all he got was the prerecorded message.

 **Sorry, but we cannot authenticate the OZ number for your phone, please hang up and try your call later.**

"I can't connect! I can't connect! What do I do?" he panicked turning a little blue.

"Calm down, dude."

"Kenji?"

They both turned to see Nami holding a phone giving them a confused look.

"Hi mom."

Nami smiled at her son then turned back to Kenji. "You have a phone call. Sakuma from Tokyo."

"Please tell me you didn't break the Internet." Sakuma asked casually.

"Of course not!"

"Didn't think so. It's way too gutsy to be you."

"Whatever! If you know it wasn't me, then help me out!"

"Can't. None of our admin passwords work anymore; we've been exiled." He told Kenji looking at the OZ news feeds.

"Wasn't their security like the best in the world?"

"Last night this weird email popped up all over OZ."

"What did it say?"

"OZ's 2,056-digit security algorithm. It's supposed to be impossible to decrypt, but somebody punched through it in a single night!"

Kenji gasped at that bit of news. "Wait a minute! Two thousand fifty-six? What was the first number?"

"Eight."

Kenji grimaced and pinched his nose. "I did it; it was me after all."

Sakuma nearly dropped his phone. "Excuse me?"

"I just assumed that it was some random math problem."

"So, you went and solved it? Idiot!"

"I'm sorry."

The boy stared in amazement "No way!"

"Anyhow, I got you a guest avatar on that phone number. No privileges, but it's better than nothing. Use it to figure out what's going on. Okay?"

Kenji looked at his new avatar with a confused look. Now inside the OZ network Squirrel Kenji looked around at the chaos and confusion maybe of two hundred avatars floated around.

 **Greetings, citizens of OZ. Due to unforeseen circumstances, many of our services are currently offline.**

 **We apologize for the inconvenience.**

 **Greetings, citizens of OZ. Due to unforeseen circumstances, many of our services are currently offline.**

 **We apologize for the inconvenience.**

Squirrel Kenji found his old avatar how seemed to be enjoying himself. "Um, hey, pardon me. C-could you please stop using my avatar to cause trouble?" It turned to Kenji and laughed like a snake. "SHISHSISHISHI!"

"This guy stole my OZ account! He's the one that ruined everything. I'm a victim of identity fraud!" Suddenly all the avatars started to laugh at the poor squirrel.

"Who is this freak impostor anyway? You can't just go around doing whatever you like 'cause you're online. There're rules, you know." Next thing he knew a fist collided with his face and slammed him into the ground.

"Battle mode? But this is a no-fighting area!" Sakuma gasped and looked over the data parameters for OZ. "You've got trouble. Collision detector parameters have been reset for all the avatar sprites."

Kenji squirrel gasped for air as the pain in his face was great. "Tell me that again like a normal person."

"OZ just turned into one giant cage match. That normal enough for you. Kenji? Now, run!"

Kenji stared as his icon moved in for the kill "Hold on! We can talk this over. Let's talk it over!" but the icon jumped on him and continued to crush Kenji.

"Block, dummy! He's turning you into a punching bag. Get out of the way!" he changed web users and in the world of OZ a giant rabbit came in and round house kicked the icon right off Kenji. Sakuma gasped at his screen "I think that's-King Kazuma!"

Kenji looked over to the boy. King Kazuma was known as the greatest gamer in the world. Over 300 Oz games had King Kazuma as the top scorer.

"Whoa! So, you're…"

Kazuma looked at the screen. "Stop talking to me. I'm trying to concentrate." He easily grabbed the iron and pounded him into the ground then hold him in a head lock.

"You got him now!" Kenji cheered Kazuma smirked "This guy is nothing!"

Just then David appeared at the door. "Aha! Mam, the criminal's been found!"

Usagi came up and looked in. "Good work. Let's get him!"

They ran inside and tackled Kenji "You're going to jail! You're under arrest!"

Kazuma turned to his cousins. "Cut it out!" but gasped and looked back at the screen. That moment of distraction aloud the creep to escape King Kazuma's grip. HE began to eat other avatars and his face turned grey. Then a golden sun appeared behind him and his body transformed into a powerful avatar looking like Elen from One Piece. Everyone in the room gaped at the new enemy.

Usagi murmured "That guy...

"...Got big." David finished.

Kazuma tried to fight the new challenger but his movements and skill just seem to get the better of him. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" he cursed trying to fight back. But it seemed to counter every attack flawlessly.

"Who are you?" he asked to no one.

Usagi rested her head on top of his. "Hey, cool game!" And David reached for the computer mouse. "Yeah. I wanna play it." But Kazuma shoved them off. "Don't touch anything!"

"I'm telling!" Kazuma turned back to the screen too late King Kazuma was kick in the face so hard it lifted him off his feet in back to the ground. No way of recovery from that.

 **KO! Challenger wins!**

The rouge avatar slowly walked up to the downed rabbit with malicious intent. But then Kenji-squirrel came to his friend's side and glared up at the figure but then pointed to the far left which the figure fell for as Kenji ran off with King Kazuma. In the real-world Kenji and pushed the kids out of the room and saves Kazuma's avatar.

"That was close. It probably would have eaten your avatar too." He smiled at his small victory. Kazuma just stared at his screen wondering who or what that avatar was. Outside Natsuki had gotten some of the other women together to practicing singing.

"One, two. 'Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. happy birthday, dear …' she looked over to where Uncle Gary was and called out to him.  
"Uncle Wabisuke, come and sing!"

Gary was looking at his phone reading an email "I'll pass."

 **"** Oh! Forget about him." Natasha spats.

As Gary continued reading a small voice spooked him **"** Uncle?" Gary closed out of his email to see a little girl with light teal colored skin and a slightly faded Rainbow-colored hair. It was Auran's youngest; 5 years old Prism Light. She along with mother and brother came in to celebrate and help with the party.

 **"** What're you looking at?" she asked

Gary smiled mischievously **. "** Ladies with big boobs."

"What was your job in America?"

 **"** Ninja."

"Yeah. Really?" Gary showed her his phone, but she closed her eyes and ran off hoping to keep her innocence. Back with Kenji he was talking to Sakuma who found out some more info.

"I think I figured out who's behind all this." Sakuma said.

"What, it isn't human? But that's not possible. What is it then?" Kenji asked in surprise.

"AI, you know. Artificial intelligence? What did you think aliens?"

"Well no but AI's aren't those only for government agencies and big-time cooperation?"

"Yes and no. Yes, they usually make to crunch big number for worldwide companies and some governments, but not only to them. Some are specifically made for certain tasks like this one."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, someone was programming an AI designed for hacking at a robotic school in Pittsburg and somehow it got out."

"It got out?"

"Best part, it's called "Love Machine"."

Kenji looked over at Kazuma "Love Machine?" They could only ponder what it is and what is it going to do next.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone had gathered around the table for lunch as the girls walked in from their practice. Everyone listened to the TV. " **Jeez, I wish this kid would give us a break already. You can say that again. I paid too much for this cell phone for not to work. Fix it someone…"**

Kiki was still talking as they entered the room "If the Ryohei's team makes it to the national I'll take us all to the hot springs. My treat, ladies!"

"Sounds good to me!" the other women cheered but then Natsuki noticed the TV and it had Kenji's face on it. She ran over and slammed onto the table making everything shake.

Kiki looked over to the TV too. "Huh, where have I seen him before?" Just then Supergirl touched down hard with a book in hand and Allen right behind her. And from the other corner was Christopher holding a piece of paper.

"Natsuki, your boyfriend is a con artist!" cried out Kara

"Dump that guy this instant!" called out Chris.

Everyone turned back to see Kara had already made it inside and at the table "Kenji is not from an old family. In fact, his dad is just some random office worker in Tokyo! I checked him in OZ registry. Oh, and all that stuff about Tokyo U was a lie. According to the registry he is younger than you are!"

Chris showed them all a picture of Kenji with an arrest warrant. "We got a picture from Interpol with his details and an arrest warrant."

"And he never studied abroad. He probably can't even find the USA on a map!"

Natsuki paled. Her plan with Kenji had completely backfired on her and Kenji she looked at everyone. "I thought …" she turned to Granny "Granny." She just shrugged and went back to eating as everyone stared in out in space at the shock of the news as the TV went on.

 **…** **prank or not, it's a very serious situation.**

 **And now for our next news story. The Arawashi asteroid probe failed to release its capsule as planned, confounding its designers.**

On the other side of the house, Kenji was talking with Kazuma over his lost against the AI.

"Wow, these forum posts are brutal. But don't worry about it. It's just a game." But Kazuma stared hard at the screen "It's not game. It's a sport." He relied.

"Huh?"

"Game's for people who don't care enough. In sports you compete to win."

"Oh, I see."

Kazuma turned to Kenji with a serious look. "But it's different. It enjoys games; I could feel it. It likes to play."

"Likes to play, huh? Which means he …" before he could finish his thought he heard some thunderous footsteps. They turned to see The Spartan coming through the doorway. Then all at once everyone else came into the doorway too. They all trampled and fell on top of each other all except Nami who was thankfully standing on the other side of the door. Everyone groaned as Natsuki peered out of the pile of Ketchums. "Cat's out of the bag!"

On the TV Ryouhei was doing an interview "Yeah, the team at Sakuchosei high is no pushover, you know. But I honestly think when the dust clears, we'll be the champs. Ueda high school! Yeah!"

The family would have cheered if not for the fact they were listening to the heated yelling across the room. To say Ryuko was furious was an understatement. "Why on earth would you lie to us?" she yelled at Kenji then she turned to her granddaughter "And what are you thinking? Granny likes being lied to?" Natsuki shook her head trembling in shame and fear. But to make matters worse for the two of them Ash was glaring at both of them with disappointment in his eyes.

"I had my doubts about this trick through the moment he walked through the door." Natasha snooted turning her head away. That drew some heads her way.

"Natasha D. Ketchum!" Sypha barked at her daughter who flinched at her full name. "I taught you better than to lie."

Ash coughed getting the attention of everyone. He walked in front of the two teens and sat down in front of them. He had a cold stone frown that screamed disappointment. Natsuki looked down at the floor eyes wide with fear of what her grandfather would say. Kenji looked at Ash as his face turned blue with fear.

"Natsuki" Ash finally said she trembled but looked at Ash; her idol and hero. "Why did you lie to us?" he asked calmly. She felt her tears slide down her face. "Because… because… because I wanted…" she was crumbling as hot tears seem to flow down her cheeks. "I wanted to prove to everyone I was worthy of the Ketchum name." she started to sob. "I wanted to show that I could get a boyfriend. I know you had multiple wives when you were 19 but I haven't and one boyfriend. Everyone at school fawns over me but on one wants to get close to me. So, with Granny's birthday coming up I want to show everyone that I was well off and… and…" but she her rambling was ended by a pair of arms wrapped around her. Ash and moved in and pulled his granddaughter into a warm embrace.

"My dear sweet Natsuki… You have nothing to prove to us or to anyone else that you are a Ketchum. I'm sorry that you felt that way but know that you are a Ketchum threw and threw. It doesn't matter if have a boyfriend or not, all that matters is that you are happy with where are now in life. If you want a boyfriend, then find one. Make sure he treats you well and respects your boundaries as well as you respect his." He puled back and rubbed her tears away. "Never believe you have to prove yourself to us. You are worthy of the name of Ketchum." He smiled and Natsuki felt more tears coming and hugged her hero. "Grandpa!" Everyone smiled at the happy moment, but Christopher coughed ending it.

"We still have a problem." He pointed at Kenji. "He is still wanted Cyber Criminal and if he is found here we will be charged for adding and abetting a criminal."

"He is right." Kara added.

"He can't stay here after what he's done." Satsuki nodded holding he sword with intent to strike if Kenji were to bolt. Christopher put some cuffs on Kenji with a snap.

"Wow!" David said in awe. "Take him to jail!" Usagi and Prism added. But their moms didn't take kindly to that. "Hey! Don't be rude!"

But just before they could leave Delia spoke up.

"Tell me Kenji. Is that you on TV? I don't know what sort of mischief they were talking about on the news just now. But was that really you in the photograph?"

Kenji looked moanfully at her "I didn't do it!"

"Yeah, sure you didn't! Now come on! Son of a gun!" The Spartan snapped trying to drag Kenji out but instead was dragged as Kenji went over to Delia

"Er, hold on. Before he drags me out of here, I, I want to thank you for such a good time."

Christopher wanted to tell him to shut it, but Delia snapped at him.

"Be quiet!" He quickly snapped his mouth shut.

"You see, my father had to relocate for his job and Mom's job keeps her busy too. Most days I'm the only one home. Eating dinner with you all like a real family I never had a chance to do anything like that before. I liked it." Everyone had sympathy for Kenji t that moment. "Anyway, thank you for having me." He stood up and bowed to the Rest of the Ketchum House hold. "Well, everyone, glad to have met you."

"Likewise, Take care, kid." They replied bowing back.

Kenji was lead outside to Auran who volunteered to drive them to the Police station in Viridian City. Kenji looked back at the house and frowned. He had some much fun their even if he was just pretending to be Natsuki's boyfriend it was still nice while it lasted. Then he saw Natsuki chasing after them. "Natsuki, Natsuki, I'm sorry." He muttered as they turned from the driveway and down the street. She moved to the edge of the property watching the car drive on. She gazed out when a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned to see Ash. "Don't you worry I'll make sure he is well treated and that he has a fair case. I can tell you do like him." She blushed and looked away embarrassed. "He's a good man and I believe we haven't see the last of him just yet."

 _This is a little shorter chapter but i will make the next one longer for it will contain the full extent of the Ketchum family._


	6. Not a chapter

I'm sorry that this is not a chapter but I have just posted a poll on my profile page and I'm letting you guys choose which stories you want me to work on or if you want me to try a new genre to write on. I will get to updating these stories eventually but I am asking you all my avid readers which stories do you want me to work on first.


End file.
